Pilgrims
|image = EarlyPoptropicanGif.gif |imagecaption = "Welcome to our town! We're Poptropica's first settlers." |spec = Poptropican |island = Early Poptropica Island |ffi = Friends |gen = Male }} Pilgrims, found on Early Poptropica Island, are Early Poptropica Island's first settlers, establishing a small town in 1982. While their skin and hat band colors vary, they all have the same design and there is no female gender design as of now. They are pixelated, referencing the video game style found in 80s arcade games. Because of their unique design, they cannot be costumized, and have limited movement, as they don't seem to be able to jump. Characteristics While they all share the same design, nearly each Pilgrim (6 in total) has a specific skin tone and shade of green on their hat bands. * Greeter - A pinkish skinned Pilgrim who greets you upon entering the town. * Town Crier - A yellowish skinned Pilgrim who forewarns you about thieves and informs you that many of the town's valuables have been stolen. * Farmer - A yellowish skinned Pilgrim who owns a stolen Prized Porker that you have to retrieve. * Engineer - A tan skinned Pilgrim who is distressed about the stolen water bucket that prevents them from drawing water from their well. * Watchguard - A reddish skinned Pilgrim who's job is to raise the stolen flag so that ships at sea will dock in the town. * Royal Sailor - A light skinned Pilgrim who rides a big boat, wears fancy clothing, and gives you the island medallions when you finish the quest. He may be a reference to a member of the Royal Navy in colonial times, what with wearing a blue shirt (Royal Navy attire) and owning a gold medallion. Please note that these are not the official names of the Pilgrims and are subject to revisions. Storyline EPI16.png EPI5.png EPI4.png EPI3.png EPI2.png EPI1.png Upon entering their village, you'll be greeted by none other than the Greeter (read above). He welcomes you into their town and informs you that they are Poptropica's first settlers. The next Pilgrim, the Town Crier, warns you that there are thieves about that have stolen some of the town's valuables. A pixelated Prized Porker has been stolen from the Farmer by the Giant Spider, the water bucket stolen from the Engineer by presumably the Purple Giant, and the flag stolen from the Watchguard by an unknown thief. After returning all the items to their rightful owners, the Watchguard will raise the flag and a boat will dock with the Royal Sailor on board. He will give you the Island Medallion. Appearances Iconic as they are, Pilgrims have not been popularized very much throughout the many years that they've been around. A Pilgrim is used in the logo for Early Poptropica, and an Pilgrim head can be found on the island medallion. Aside from Early Poptropica, however, they've only made one other appearance in a deleted post on the Creator's Blog. In November 2008, Shark Boy posted a picture of a green banded Pilgrim smiling and holding a cooked turkey while the Prized Porker smiles with him. The post was entitled "Happy Thanksgiving!" The Early Poptropican appears to be the Town Cryer. Trivia * Each green hat band are a slightly different shade of green except the Greeter and the watchguard. * 1982, the year that their town was founded, was the year that many iconic video games were released, including Ms. Pacman and Donkey Kong. * The Early Poptropica icon on the map shows a teepee instead of the houses that the Pilgrims live in. Category:Early Poptropica Island Characters